This invention relates to a reversible child resistant closure. More particularly, it concerns a closure which when applied to a bottle or other container in a first or child resistant position provides an obstacle to a child in removing the closure from the container; whereas, in its second or non-child resistant position, it may be readily removed by an adult.
The danger of small children getting into a medicine cabinet and removing dangerous pills from bottles or other containers is a well known problem. Many suggestions have been made in the prior art for dealing with this; one such suggestion being described in the U.S. patent to Walter G. Berghahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,979 and its companion, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,797.
Although child resistant closures of the type described in the Berghahn patent are effective as child resistant closures, they present somewhat of a problem for some adults when it comes to removing them from their containers. This problem is compounded by the fact that the individuals who need to get access to the contents of these containers often are afflicted with certain disabilities that make it difficult for them to manipulate these child resistant closures for removal. Perhaps the most common example of this is the case of people suffering from arthritis that involves the hands and fingers. Such people often require daily medication such as aspirin containing products and it is important that they be able to readily manipulate the closure for removal.